


She's Watching Him With Those Eyes

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Internal Cumshots, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, sexual competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Makoto and Sumire both have a massive crush on Ren, and they handle those crushes like adults... by sucking and fucking him in an attempt to prove themselves the one worthy of his love. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	She's Watching Him With Those Eyes

Sumire didn't like the idea of having to compete with one of her senpais, but as she looked over at Makoto, whose own gaze was fixed squarely on Ren, she knew that she was going to have to compete with Makoto for his attention. It was clear that they were both interested in him. Makoto's own interest was made obvious by the way she tended to agree with him in conversations, sometimes doting on him in public. If Sumire didn't know better, she would have assumed that there was already something going on between the two of them.

She might have felt a little guilty about trying to compete with her senpai, but Ren had done so much to help her. How could she risk letting him get taken by another woman? She couldn't.

It was late. Sakura-san had already closed up the shop, and Ren was alone with the two girls. There was a tension in the air, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what that tension was. He did, however, work out pretty quickly that both of the girls were eager to grab his attention, with Sumire seeming that little bit more enthusiastic about it than Makoto was, but he tried not to think about it too much. He didn't want to waste the time that he had with them worrying. Leaning forward, he placed his mug of coffee down onto the table and sighed.

Sumire looked at Makoto, then at him, then down at the table, and in a desperate attempt to get her feelings across, she reached out to take one of his hands. In a flash, as if she had been expecting it, Makoto reached out to do the same with the other one, leaving Ren with a raised eyebrow as registered what had happened and looked between the two of them.

"I love you!" Sumire and Makoto called out at exactly the same time, at which point both of their faces flushed and they soon scrambled to get the next word in.

"I want to be with you so badly," Sumire managed before Makoto was able to find the words she needed.

"I've liked you ever since the moment we first became allies," Makoto added. Both of them looked at him with obvious hopes that he would choose them. He looked between the two, his throat leading into a steady gulp.

"I'll prove it to you!" Sumire insisted, then slipped beneath the table. Makoto looked over towards where Sumire had been sat, then quickly hurried beneath the table, too. Ren's eyes widened as he shifted back in his seat, spreading his legs to look down beneath the table, only for the two girls to slip into the open space, looking up at him from between his legs. Of the two, Sumire looked embarrassed, but eager, whereas Makoto simply looked as if she was following Sumire's own actions, unsure of what to do herself.

Ren didn't say anything, though. Partly because he didn't know what to say, but partly because he didn't want to stop them. He was interested in where things were going, especially with where they were. Before he could carry that thought too far, Sumire's hand slipped against his inner thigh; a move that Makoto beat by placing her own hand directly against his crotch, giving him a soft squeeze as she did. His length began to grow hard beneath her touch, prompting Makoto to blush even harder than she had been before.

The wave of embarrassment that washed over her wasn't enough to prompt Makoto to stop, though. She began to grind her palm against the growing bulge, even going as far as to gently squeeze it beneath her touch. As Sumire looked on, she knew that she had been defeated, at least for the time being. As she continued to grope at him, Makoto looked up towards his face, hardly even able to believe that she had been pushed into doing such a thing... but it excited her all the same. Leaning forward, she reached her other hand up to undo his belt, with Sumire watching on from the sidelines as yet another line was crossed and she was left behind it. Pretty soon, Makoto had his cock out, in her hand, and she was stroking him, using her other hand to pull his pants down below his knees.

Ren looked down at the two of them, visibly aroused by the situation. It wasn't just that his cock was hard, his gaze was low, eyes lidded, and the flush on his cheeks had yet to leave it. But all the same, he moved one of his hands to the back of Makoto's head and seeing him do that was enough to make Sumire realise that she needed to step up her game before she was left behind.

As she moved closer, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to steal his cock from Makoto, so for the time being she settled for something else, but she wanted to make sure that she could still stand out, despite how far Makoto had gone already. The respect that she had for Makoto was strong, but it fell by the wayside as she leaned in, nudged at one of Ren's balls with her nose and then pressed her lips against it, giving the testicle a hard and sloppy kiss—the hardest that she could manage.

The owner of that ball quickly let out a groan of pleasure, prompting Makoto to look sharply down towards Sumire to see what she had done to get such a response from him, and before she even knew what she was doing, she had leaned down to take the head of his cock into her mouth, not wanting to be overshadowed.

It was there, with the two of them giving him oral attention, that they both realised just how much it turned them on to be doing such a thing. It wasn't just the competition, it wasn't just the fact that it was Ren (though both of those things were huge factors); they quickly settled into what they were doing, each keeping intense gazes on Ren as they did. Makoto slipped the head of his cock further into her mouth, tongue running around it while soft sighs of pleasure left her. Sumire, on the other hand, reached her own hand up to support the sack while her lips moved along it, eventually surrounding one of the balls, which she then pulled into her mouth with a soft moan and a softer suckle, though it didn't take long for that suckling to become more desperate in nature.

Sumire cast a glance up towards Makoto, then up at Ren again, and with a determination she'd never felt before she pulled both of his balls into her mouth at once, moaning softly at the taste. It was a lightly sweaty taste, with a hint of masculinity sat beneath that. She recognised it as a taste she wanted more of, then gave both of his balls a hard suckle, her tongue swishing around their undersides while Ren leaned his head back and groaned out loudly.

Makoto gave another look down towards Sumire and realised that she needed to pick up the pace; she didn't have any time to waste. Moving up again, she wrapped her hand firmly around the base of his shaft and found an angle that she thought she would be comfortable with, her gaze shifting from Ren's face; she would just have to trust that he was going to like what she was about to do. Closing her eyes, she took his cock further into her mouth than she had before... and then kept going. She went inch-by-inch, surrounding his thick member with the softness of her mouth, and soon enough she reached her own throat. She didn't hesitate. With the sort of enthusiasm that made her look experienced despite the fact that she had never taken a cock into her mouth before (not a real one, anyway), she pushed herself onto the cock further and pressed his member into her throat, holding back the gags that came as her throat was penetrated for the first time.

It wasn't as hard as she had been expecting, and it didn't take her long to reach the base. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, wanting to hear words of praise. He did her one better. As he leaned his head forwards again to look at the two girls, he re-affirmed the grip he held on the back of Makoto's head, then reached forward with his other hand to slip it into Sumire's. His entire cock and balls were in their mouths, and it felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before. Did he really have to choose between the two of them? Perhaps they'd be willing to let him fool around with both of them. If it was possible to talk them into such a thing, he'd give it his best shot.

The pleasure became too much for him. As he throbbed inside Makoto's throat, he leaned his head back again, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips as his orgasm came and a moan slipped from his mouth, followed by her name.

Sumire's eyes widened. Hearing Makoto's name from his lips was enough to make her go even harder, giving both of those twitching balls a hard suckle in an attempt to get Ren to moan out her name, too, and it was that hard suckle (along with Makoto's mouth work) that welcomed Ren into his orgasm. Makoto pulled back far enough to take his load into her mouth when she realised what was happening but ended up pulling back too far, and his cock throbbed so hard that it slipped out of her mouth, his load shooting up into the air to eventually land on both of the girl's faces; what little Makoto had gotten into her mouth, she swallowed down without hesitation, not wanting to risk having to share it.

There was still a decent amount on their faces; enough for the two girls to feel as if they had been marked by him, and as they pulled back, they looked at one another, feeling a mixture of jealousy and pride.

"I'll let you clean my face if I can clean yours," Makoto finally said, sure that Sumire had more cum on her face.

"Sure, okay," Sumire replied, sure of exactly the same thing.

Although they both thought they were getting more out of the exchange than the other, they ended up with about the same amount. Watching them from above was enough to bring Ren to full mast again. As he sat there, huffing through his own arousal, he watched them swallow down their own shares of the cum, then slipped out from the booth.

The two girls followed quickly, slipping out from beneath the table to stand upright in front of him. He had to choose which one of them he was going to accept as his girlfriend now, right? They had done... that, and so now he would pick who was the best? Sumire felt a wave of disappointment hit. She hadn't even been able to taste his cock! Makoto had taken all of it for herself. How was she supposed to compete with the other girl when she hadn't been given a fair chance to please him?

Ren didn't want to give them the wrong idea. He wasn't even sure that he would be able to pick between the two of them, so he didn't want to give them the impression that he was going to. "You both did a good job. I know you're trying to... win me over, but I don't think—"

"I'll go further than that!" Sumire assured him, closing in on him before he had the chance to speak any more. "You can fuck me right here on the table. I'll do whatever you want." Before Ren could give anything in the way of a response, Sumire shuffled back against the table they had been sat at, stripping herself of her clothes as she made her way there. As she pulled at her shirt, at her pants, at her underwear, she moved up onto the table and sat back, eventually spreading her nude legs to reveal to Ren (and Makoto) her pretty pink pussy. Her cheeks overcame with a flush, and she couldn't look either of them in the eye.

Makoto wasn't sure what to do or say. After she had looked Sumire over, she could only glance towards Ren to see what his reaction to Sumire's brave exhibitionism had been. Ren was in the middle of unbuckling the belt on his pants, and after he had done so he soon dropped them, stepping between Sumire's legs with a huff of arousal.

"You can't show me something like that. It's not fair," he told her, then brought his hand down to settle it against the inside of her thigh. "You aren't playing fair. Makoto here wouldn't have thought of doing such a thing."

Sumire didn't say anything, only smiled up at him with a deeply flushed face. Soon enough, Ren wrapped a hand around his shaft and slapped it against her eager pussy, gently grinding the head along her labia, spreading the lips apart, and then eventually pushing it up against her entrance further down. She was hungry for him, and he was hungry for her. On the sidelines, Makoto shuffled close, not wanting to be left behind by them when the action started... but all the same, she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Was Sumire really willing to do such a thing? To have... sex with Ren, right here on LeBlanc's table with her stood right there next to them? Either she wanted to win so badly that she would be willing to stoop that low, or she had an exhibitionism fetish.

Whatever it was, Makoto couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as Ren's cock head depressed while pushing up against Sumire's tight entrance, having trouble pushing inside until the moment it finally managed to slip past the tight entrance. Sumire leaned her head back and let out a sweet 'ooh' of pleasure, with Ren reaching down to pick one of her legs up so that the foot could hang over his shoulder. He reached down with his other hand to hold his cock tighter at the base so that he could feed his cock to her pussy inch by torturous inch, with both he and Sumire moaning out.

"I can take it. Keep going. Please! I want it," Sumire begged, prompting Ren to slam his hips forward and bury himself all the way inside her. The moan Sumire gave then sounded more like a pained cry, but a smile soon formed on her face. She tilted her head forward again to look at Ren, but that look didn't last long before her eyes were rolling back; after pushing inside, Ren hadn't wasted any time. He soon settled into a slow rhythm of thrusting, then a faster one, and by the time a full minute had passed he was already pounding away at Sumire, eager to give her the opportunity to showcase why she would be the better choice, even if he still wasn't sure that he would be choosing between them come the end of their competition.

Rather than sit watching, Makoto opted to get involved. She moved over, unsure what to do at first, but then slipped beneath Ren's arm to face the action. Ren couldn't see what was going on anymore, but he could feel it, and that was good enough for him. He would much rather have been looking at Sumire's face, anyway, given how pleasured she looked as he fucked her without restraint. Makoto leaned down towards the action, and at first, she simply watched as Sumire was taken over and over and over again, with Ren's thick shaft pushing all the way into her pussy, even pushing Sumire's body up some towards the end of his thrust, and then as he pulled back again her body came with him for an inch or so, her pussy clinging so tightly to his cock that Makoto was surprised that he could pull out at all.

But she hadn't gone down there to watch. Leaning further down, right up against Sumire's twat, Makoto gave her clit a kiss, prompting the redhead to let out a sweet moan. If Makoto couldn't have his cock to herself, then she was, at the very least, going to make it clear to Ren that she was far better at giving pleasure than Sumire was—to be willing to take such a submissive position, licking the pussy of her rival as the boy that she liked had sex with another girl...? What better show of her dedication could there possibly be?

She reached down to hold onto Sumire's hips so that the girl couldn't move around too much as she attempted to pleasure her, then latched her lips onto the sensitive nub she had teased earlier, eager to make Sumire cum as quickly as possible—if Sumire had a short fuse, surely that would be more reason for Ren to pick Makoto herself over the redhead...? She didn't think too hard about it, settling into the action long before she figured out whether it made sense or not; it simply felt right to be doing what she was doing, and with an eager mouth she suckled, licked at and gently nibbled on Sumire's clit, each action sending the redhead barrelling towards her orgasm.

When that orgasm came, as it inevitably would have, Sumire threw her head back, just barely missing the table, and thrust forward against both Ren's cock and Makoto's mouth, reaching up just about too late to hide the loud cry of utter pleasure that followed, but she clasped her palm over her mouth the moment after, sighing into it after the initial scream of pleasure escaped, and then she relaxed back against the table beneath her, looking down to see whether Ren was still enjoying himself.

The tightening of Sumire's pussy throughout her orgasm had almost been too much for him, and as Makoto pulled back to avoid getting hit in the face by Sumire's writhing hips, she looked up at Ren, then confirmed as much. Smirking to herself, she slipped down onto the floor behind him and moved down onto her knees, pulling his pants and boxers out of the way before running her hands along the inside of his thighs. Sumire's pussy was trying to milk him, working desperately with tight massages to pull Ren's orgasm from him, but in the end, it was the way that Makoto leaned forward to lick at his ass that pushed Ren over the edge and into orgasmic bliss.

As he humped forward, Sumire let out another yelp of pleasure, clasping her hand tightly down against her own mouth again, then came the feeling of being filled. As rope after rope of cum fired straight into her cervix, her eyes rolled back again, and though the second orgasm that came wasn't as strong as the first had been, it was still intense enough for a low moan of pleasure to roll constantly from her mouth while she bucked her hips up against Ren's cum-spurting shaft, eager to keep the entire member buried inside her.

But he did eventually pull out of her, sighing softly to himself before reaching forward to give her inner thigh a pat. As Makoto moved out from behind him, she looked between him and Sumire, then down towards Sumire's cum-leaking pussy with curiosity. The sight of it was enough to have her shuffle in place where Ren had been stood only moments ago, and she soon leaned down, latched her lips onto Sumire's pussy and began to lick out the cum that had been dumped there, eagerly swallowing it down lap after lap. Sumire looked down in shock, unsure what was happening until she saw Makoto's hair between her legs. Above them, Ren looked down, then placed his hand against the back of Makoto's head, not forcing her to stay in place but certainly urging her to.

The brunette kept her head between Sumire's legs until there was no more salty-tasting cum for her to eat, and then even a couple of moments after that, giving her rival's pussy a couple of cautionary licks to confirm whether the cum she had been tasting had been mixed with Sumire's own horny juices. A salty tang met her, one that she recognised from the cum itself, and the worst part about the revelation was that she found that she quite liked the taste of Sumire's pussy.

When Makoto finally pulled back again, Ren moved his hand out from the back of her head and reached over to slip a finger up against Sumire's pussy. The redhead looked up at him as he did, her mouth slightly agape, but Makoto soon stood up alongside him, pressing her body against him. "Why don't we move this to the bedroom...? I'm sure you'd be able to get up to a lot more with us there," she muttered, laying her head on his shoulder as she looked at his face, hoping that he would say yes. It didn't occur to her that she was also helping Sumire get further with him until the three of them were already making their way up LeBlanc's stairs, with Ren making a mental note to clean up the mess they had made a little later.

Sumire moved to lay on the bed, spreading her legs wide again. "I'm ready for round two if you want to go again," she told Ren, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh, no you don't," Makoto muttered, moving over to the bed. She discarded her clothes on the way there, then moved down onto the bed, on top of Sumire. Her hands moved to the girl's forearms, and after pressing them against the bed she gave her kouhai a serious look. "You've been hogging him pretty much the whole time, I think I should be given an opportunity to show him what I'm capable of—it's only fair."

Sumire looked over Makoto's shoulder to see Ren, who had discarded his own clothes, moving down onto the bed behind them. Makoto didn't seem to have noticed just yet. Ren soon descended upon the two of them, then placed his hand against Makoto's rump. She turned her head back to look at him, an expression of surprise taking over her face, only to moan out when she felt his already-hard cock pressing up against her entrance a moment later. As she laid there atop Sumire, it seemed as if she was about to get the same treatment that the redhead had just gotten. She turned back to face Sumire, only for the redhead to lean up and press a deep kiss against her lips, one that silenced Makoto for long enough that Ren was able to push himself inside without any trouble.

Despite being the older of the two, Makoto seemed to handle the moment of penetration a lot worse than Sumire had. At first, she let out a yelp of discomfort into the kiss, then pushed back against Ren when she realised that she didn't mind the feeling all that much, only to pull her hips away again as Ren slipped deeper inside her. As Ren moved his hands to her hips, he held them still, then found a more comfortable angle before sinking deeper into her, revelling the familiar warmth of a pussy wrapped tightly around his cock.

Trapped beneath Makoto, Sumire took it upon herself to help overwhelm her rival. What better way could there be for her to showcase to Ren just how much better than Makoto she was? She held her kiss with the brunette, then moved her hands up to grope at her chest. Makoto's own tits were a little bigger than hers, probably due to their age difference, and too big for Sumire to be able to grope properly with just her hands, but she made sure to rub her palms against the nipples, knowing from personal experience just how great it felt for them to be teased in that way.

After a short while of doing that, she dropped her hands a little further to take the nipples between her fingers, then gave them a soft tweak before leaning down, pulling away from the kiss to do so, and planting her mouth against one of the nipples instead. She made sure to look up at the older girl as she licked and sucked and slurped at the sensitive nub, much the same way that Makoto had with her clit only minutes before. Above her, Makoto struggled to contain herself.

Having gotten used to the feeling of a cock inside her, she settled into a rhythm of slow slaps back against Ren's cock, taking the entire shaft inside her over and over again. As Ren's hands laid against her hips, he simply rode her movements, letting her handle most of it until the moment that he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He picked up his pace, slamming forward just as hard as she was slamming backwards against him, both of them far too overcome to focus on anything other than their rhythm; in Makoto's case, it definitely didn't help that Sumire only seemed to be working harder to please the brunette, her fingers tweaking and twisting at one of Makoto's nipples, the one she'd had in her mouth moments ago, while the other was given the same rough treatment that the first had endured.

Between the rough treatment from Sumire and the even rougher treatment from Ren, especially when coupled alongside her own desperate need for pleasure, so eagerly pushing between them in a not-very-well-hidden attempt to yank her orgasm closer rather than pull at it, it didn't take long for her to reach that orgasm. Makoto threw her head back, ground her teeth together and moaned through her closed jaw. "Yes! Ren! Yes! Pleaseeeee!" Beneath her, Sumire couldn't help but feel as if she was being overshadowed, but she wasn't about to mention that out loud.

As Makoto's cunt spasmed around him, Ren gave one final, hard thrust deep inside her, then paused his hip's motions, huffing softly to himself. He was about to cum, but he didn't want to yet.

Sumire reached her hands up, slid them against Makoto's face, then leaned up to press a deep kiss against her lips, capturing the moans that the brunette was giving. "Make him cum," the younger girl demanded, and with that, Makoto slammed back against Ren again, intending to do exactly that. At that point, Ren was given no choice but to let his orgasm take him. He let out a weary sigh, then thrust his hips forward one last time, settling the head of his cock against Makoto's womb as he blew his load deep inside her.

Warmed from the inside, Makoto felt a second orgasm rock through her the same way that Sumire had earlier. She leaned down to give the redhead another deep kiss in order to hide the moans as she succumbed to the pleasure, and only when Ren finally pulled out of her did she feel safe to pull back, his cum-leaking cock leaving a slightly-gaped pussy in its wake, which Sumire quickly slipped down beneath Makoto to examine. She lifted up, leaned over to give Ren's cock a quick kiss (if only to clean the head of what little cum remained there), then turned towards Makoto again.

The brunette had just about enough time to look back over her shoulder at Sumire before the younger girl leaned forward to plant her lips against Makoto's pussy. It was different than when Makoto had done it; she could feel that, even though she had been the one on the giving end that time. Sumire seemed hungry, not curious. It was as if she knew what she was looking for, and wasn't willing to settle for anything less. Makoto did what she could to help feed Sumire the cum inside her, but her options were limited.

Ren pulled back, stepped off the bed and sighed, then slipped a pair of boxers on. "I should probably—" He began, intending to tell the girls that he was going to go clean up the mess that the three of them had made in the cafe, but from the looks of it they were too busy to be able to listen to him, so with a shake of his head and a smile he simply headed down to take care of the cleaning by himself.

Makoto moaned out sweetly as Sumire continued to eat her pussy clean, the redhead lapping up just about every bit of cum that she could before finally pulling back. Makoto had been expecting that she could relax from there, but before she knew what was happening, Sumire had flipped her over onto her back and was leaning down to press a kiss against her lips. Her lips! Makoto's eyes widened, but she soon realised why Sumire had done such a thing.

Slowly, and with care to not share too much, Sumire pushed some of the cum in her mouth into Makoto's, then rolled her tongue around the brunette's own. Makoto couldn't help moaning into their kiss, so eager to taste Ren's cum that she was even willing to do so under such depraved circumstances. She didn't stop, didn't hesitate, and only when Sumire was the one to pull back did she swallow what she had been given, with Sumire swallowing her own.

"So," Sumire began, "it seems obvious that he isn't going to be able to pick between us. We both have a lot to offer him," she admitted. Makoto didn't disagree. She let out a sigh.

"Yeah," she eventually replied, leaning back against the wall behind her. "But I like him too much to give him up, y'know?" 

"Me too," Sumire muttered, moving to sit behind Makoto. After a moment of silence, she reached her hand over to take a hold of Makoto's, prompting the brunette to give her a surprised look, which Sumire soon responded to by pressing a kiss against her lips. She soon had Makoto on her back again and had settled between her legs, a hand slipping between them to idly play with the girl's pussy when Ren returned up the stairs, glancing over at them.

Sumire looked at him first, then Makoto with the both of them stammering out, "Do you want to join us?"

It looked as if he wouldn't have to decide between them, after all.


End file.
